Life's Too Short To Even Care At All
by rikerlynchlove
Summary: AU: Emily's boyfriend Sebastian is everything a girl wants; good looking, talented and smart. But there's another side to him, one which only Emily knows. But when Sebastian becomes more and more controlling, and Emily's best friend Jeff is involved, things start to get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_Liar!"_

"_I'm not lying"_

"_I can tell by the look on your face"_

"_No, Seb, please"_

"_Shut up!"_

Emily's eyes flashed open at the memory, her nightmare ending in an instant. Small tears were flowing down her cheeks already, and she hiccupped slightly as the thought re-entered her mind. She had experienced multiple nightmares like this, but the most recent ones had been more terrifying and realistic than ever. She sat up, took a deep breath and calmed herself down slowly. She had found it to be the best way to deal with things like this, rather than freak out. Suddenly, her boyfriend began to stir in bed next to her, and she quickly lay back down and closed her eyes. She wasn't quick enough however, and soon she felt the warming presence of a body being pressed against her back.

"Em? Are you okay babe?" he asked tiredly, his breath ghosting over her ear. She turned over and nuzzled into him, grasping onto his t-shirt tightly as they relaxed.

"Fine Seb," she spoke quietly, closing her eyes and attempting to go to sleep against his chest. Sebastian hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around his girlfriend's waist. She often woke him up in the middle of the night; she had a habit of suffering from nightmares and even though he tried to get her to open up about it, she never did.

He sighed quietly, before shutting his eyes gently and falling into a deep sleep. He was not woken again that night, and slept through until morning, where he was welcomed by the comforting presence of his girlfriend nestled into his side. As much as he wanted to stay with her for the rest of the morning, he had to go to school. He tried his best to slide out of bed without disturbing his girlfriend's peaceful slumber, but he was unsuccessful, and soon Emily was groaning and stretching at his side.

"Sorry Em, I need to get ready, go back to sleep," he whispered soothingly, brushing the curly brown hair out of her eyes. Emily nodded slowly as she fell back into a deep slumber and Sebastian took his chance to slip out of bed. He greeted Trent, his room-mate, as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school.

"You're going to be late," Trent sang, grabbing his satchel off the desk and walking swiftly out the door.

"I don't care," Sebastian mimicked after him, rushing into the bathroom to get ready. Ever since he had started at Dalton Academy School for Boys, a lot of the boys had grown to resent him, especially Trent. This was a problem seeing as they were dorm mates and both members of the schools glee club, the Warblers. But as soon as Jeff, a fellow warbler, introduced his friend, Emily, to the group, Sebastian's world was lifted.

He had started flirting that very first day they had met and of course his natural boyish charm and model good looks seemed to sway her. Maybe a little bit of French dialect was involved too, but eventually Emily was his, and they were both incredibly happy. Or so he thought.

Eventually, he was ready for school, even though he was already late. He rushed out of the door quickly, his satchel banging against the back of his leg as he went. He arrived in class soon after, interrupting his History teacher in the middle of his sentence. Mr Holmes looked at Sebastian disapprovingly before speaking.

"Welcome Mr Smythe, care to explain why you are late…again?" the class around him snickered quietly. Sebastian gave them all stern looks and sat down in his seat at the back of the class between Thad Harewood and Flint Hall. He found Flint and Thad to be the most accepting of him, Thad only spoke his mind when needed and Flint was kind, yet confident enough to stand up for himself, so Sebastian hung around with the two often. They were both extremely loyal, something which Sebastian valued highly.

As Mr Holmes continued to speak, Flint leant over his table towards Sebastian.

"Where were you?" he questioned, keeping one eye on Mr Holmes at all times, who was not one to let talking in class go by easily.

"I woke up late," Sebastian replied, copying down the notes he's missed from Thad's page.

"You were up late with Emily last night, weren't you?" Flint asked, already knowing the answer. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe," Sebastian smirked, passing Thad back his notes. Flint laughed quietly and leaned back into his seat, continuing to write up his notes. The rest of the school day was dull and boring, but as always, Sebastian looked forward to glee club. It was one of the only good parts to his day and he felt honoured to be part of the Dalton Academy Warblers.

After his last lesson of the day, Sebastian practically skipped into Warbler practise, as if he had not a care in the world. He took a seat on one of the sofas around the room and waited for one of the council members to begin talking.

"Welcome Warblers!" said David Thompson, a council member, "Now as you know regionals is approaching, and we have not yet decided on an opening number". The room was filled with quiet mutters and murmurs as the Warblers discussed this. Sebastian looked around at the many confused faces, all deep in thought and decided to take charge. He stood up suddenly, the Warblers still in mid conversation.

"Michael Jackson," he spoke loudly, causing all the Warblers to stop and turn to face him, "We should do MJ at regionals". The murmurs started once more as the Warblers conversed excitedly. Many of them nodded agreeably. David, however, did not look as pleased.

"The council is responsible for song choice," David spoke, the irritation evident in his voice. Sebastian smirked menacingly and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I think it's time we had a change of council, perhaps, just _one_ head council member". The murmurs stopped, and David looked like he would attack at any minute. Thad was another council member, and ever the suck up, decided to agree with his friend.

"Sebastian's right," he spoke out, "A council just causes arguments". David turned his head dramatically towards the short boy, looking at him disgusted.

"How dare you? The Warblers are fair and just in their decisions!"

"And isn't that the kind of attitude that lost us regionals last year?" Sebastian spoke. David looked at him angrily for a moment; he had never been so insulted in his life. Sebastian had not been here for long, yet he was already trying to take over. The council member shook his head before questioning the tall Warbler.

"And who do you suggest would take this position?" David said, practically laughing at the thought. Sebastian looked around the room at the many Warblers, all incredibly intrigued with the situation. He looked back at David, and stared him straight in the eye, not forgetting to show a smug grin, and spoke clearly.

"Me".


	2. Chapter 2

**haha this story was totally unplanned, it just came to me. Hope you like it! If i can get it to work, then i will also post the first chapter of bite me bitch and a new chapter of stereo hearts :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Sebastian waltzed into his room that evening, dumping his satchel on the desk and throwing himself onto his bed. Emily was nowhere to be found, but Sebastian was still too incredibly pleased with himself to notice. Surprisingly, the Warblers had collectively agreed that Sebastian should be the new head... although some were a little harder to convince. Sebastian was pretty sure that he was in David's bad books, if he hadn't been already. Sebastian had also been picked for lead solo at regionals. Life was pretty great.

Suddenly, he sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing that he had a text from Emily.

"Gone to Jeff's, be back later," Sebastian read out loud, adding an irritated sigh on the end. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket angrily. It seemed as though his girlfriend was always at Jeff's. He tried not to get annoyed by it, Jeff was her best friend, and if it weren't for him, he would have never met Emily. But Sebastian was pretty sure that no-one would be particularly happy with their girlfriend spending her time with another boy, especially someone who probably hated his guts. He turned on the TV and began to wait impatiently for his girlfriend to return, occasionally throwing impatient glances at his the door and his phone.

Meanwhile across the school, Jeff and Emily were in hysterics. Jeff's room-mate, Nick, had just fallen over, and in doing so landed face first on the floor. He stood up flustered and stared at them disapprovingly.

"Stop laughing! I'm telling you stop it!" Nick huffed like a small child, practically stomping his feet and whining. It did not help Jeff and Emily's situation however and it just spurred them on until the point that they were nearly crying. They eventually calmed down, and Emily took the chance to check her watch.

"9pm, I've got to go," she said out loud, before jumping off of the bed and opening her arms for a hug. Nick embraced her first, giving her a little tug of her hair as payback. Jeff was next to hug her, grasping her tightly in his arms and allowing her to snuggle deep into his neck. He pulled away soon, offering a high five which Emily accepted gladly.

"See you later Em," Nick and Jeff said, watching her walk out of the door, and then sitting back down on their beds.

Emily soon arrived back at Sebastian's dorm. She knocked on the door twice, and waited for her boyfriend to answer. He answered immediately and dragged her into the room after him, swivelling around to face her as they reached the centre of the room.

"Where have you been?" he questioned. Emily looked back at him terrified, as her hands wringed together nervously. She knew what was coming.

"I was at Jeff and Nick's dorm," she mumbled quietly.

"I know where you were," Sebastian spat maliciously, "I meant what were you doing?" Emily looked back at him confused. First he had asked her where she had been, and then changed his mind and asked what she was doing. He really was sending mixed signals.

"We just hung out".

"Of course," Sebastian replied, not believing her for one second.

"What's so hard to believe?" Emily spoke.

"What's so hard to believe Em, is how you spend more time with Jeff than you do with me," he spoke, saying Jeff's name with disgust.

"I always spend time with you Seb, and even if I didn't, Jeff is my best friend, without him you would have never have met me," Emily replied more confidently, but began to regret her actions as soon as she had spoken. Sebastian looked at her coldly, before moving slightly towards her, so that their faces were inches apart. He grabbed hold of her wrist tightly, digging his nails deep into her skin.

"If I find out that you've told him _anything_," Sebastian threatened. Emily whimpered as Sebastian's grip tightened on the last word.

"I haven't," she snivelled. Sebastian let go of her.

"Good," He paused to pull down Emily's sleeve and cover up the red marks on her wrist which he had created, "Let's keep it that way".

* * *

><p>Emily woke up early the next day. She had had no nightmares, as she had barely got any sleep. She had shared her bed with Sebastian that night as she always did, but they had no contact during the evening, not even a friendly good-night. Emily sat up further in bed, noticing that Sebastian was getting dressed already, and remembered that today they were meant to be going to his cousins wedding, three hours away in Parkson. He had only his trousers on, and was about to button up his shirt when he notice Emily was awake.<p>

"Morning," he spoke calmly, "We're leaving at 8". Emily nodded slowly as she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. As she walked past Sebastian, he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry if I scared you last night Em," he spoke quietly, "I just get really jealous when you spend all of your time with Jeff". He pulled away and looked at her apologetically, his hands staying on her shoulders. Emily was tempted to mention that spending time with Jeff was a rare treat nowadays compared to how much time she spent with Sebastian. She cherished the times when her and Jeff would hang out, even if it did irritate her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry," he said slowly, looking at her expectantly. Emily knew what he wanted, and it killed her to know that she would have to agree, for fear of what Sebastian may do to her.

"If it makes you feel better…" Emily paused as she had an inner battle with herself, "I'll see Jeff less often". Sebastian beamed, before kissing her passionately. He really was manipulating. He had managed to get his girlfriend to not see her friend anymore, all by giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"You know I love you right?" he laughed walking away and continuing to dress him self.

"Love you too," Emily spoke quietly, although, with the way she said it, not many people would believe her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

There were a lot of things that Emily had never done. Attending a wedding was one of them, and so was meeting her boyfriend's parents. Today she was going to do both, in one day. The wedding wasn't the thing that was making her nervous though. From what she had learnt about weddings, they were happy times with lots of dancing and happy people. From what she had heard about Sebastian's parents, they did not seem to be very accepting. Sebastian rarely talked about his family, even to Emily, but when he did, they all seemed to be negative comments. The most recent incident had occurred a few months before the wedding, when the two had recently got together. The abuse had yet to begin.

"Only if you want to," Emily had replied when Sebastian suggested the subject. She knew that talk of his parents was a difficult topic, and did not want to push him. She lay down next to him and nestled into his side, as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"They hate me," he stated.

"They don't hate you Seb,"

"They sent me off to a boarding school as soon as they could, they're constantly pushing me to be a doctor or a lawyer; they don't care about what I want,"

"They just want what's best for you,"

"No, they want what's best for their reputation," Sebastian said angrily. He hated his parents, even if he had to love them. He wanted to do things his way, and even if his parents did force him to go to Dalton, at least it gave him the privacy he needed. He wanted them to accept him, for them to realise that him being happy should be more important than what they want. He didn't voice this to Emily however. She picked up on his emotions though and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Emily remembered the memory as she and Sebastian walked into the large country estate, hand in hand and dressed to perfection. Emily was incredibly nervous already, and couldn't help but grip Sebastian's hand tightly in apprehension. The two walked into the ceremony room, being greeted with a few hellos as they passed. Suddenly, Sebastian stopped in his place. Emily followed his gaze to be met with the un-doubtable presence of Mr and Mrs Smythe. Mrs Smythe was just as Emily had thought, tall and skinny, dressed primp and proper in what was clearly a very expensive outfit and a short brown head of hair which sat under the hat she was wearing. Mr Smythe however, was much different. He was not the male version of his wife as Emily had expected, but more plump and friendly. Still, she knew that looks could be deceiving.

"I apologise in advance," Sebastian muttered before strutting over to his parents, Emily in tow. The Smythe's turned immediately as their son strolled over.

"Sebastian," cried his mother gleefully, pulling him into a tight hug. He reciprocated the hug, but not as happily as he should have. His mother pulled away and caught her first glance of Emily, looking her up and down once. She took a moment to take in her son's new girlfriend, before speaking.

"Victoria," she stated proudly, holding out her hand so that Emily could shake it, "And you must be?" Emily realised that Victoria was expecting her to finish the sentence, so reciprocated the hand shake and replied, "Emily". Sebastian's father was next to bound over and he had a friendlier, yet still equally cold approach.

"Mr Smythe, but of course you can call me Harry," he said, the suspicion rising dryly through his voice. There was an awkward silence before Victoria spoke.

"Well, we've heard an awful lot about you from Sebastian… you seem very happy together". Emily risked a glance up at Sebastian nervously, who's grip tightened on her hand. She could not tell whether it was a threat or of nerves, but still answered as she knew he wanted. And what would be the only appropriate answer.

"Oh, yes, we're very happy," Emily said, feeling Sebastian's grip loosen around her hand until it's gone completely. He knew that she would never blurt anything out in a public place like this, especially not to his own parents, but he still could not help feel slightly nervous at the thought of her telling his parents. He would never hear the end of it.

"So what do you do then? Are you at the sister school? What's it called, Harry? Crawford, I think," Victoria mutters.

"I'm at McKinley High?" Emily asks more than states, "It's a high school in Lima". The looks on the Smythe's faces are not ones you'd want to see on regular basis. They look at her as if she had just stepped in off the street. Emily was surprised that they didn't take a step back in repulsion.

"Oh… how lovely," Harry replies, offering an un-convincing smile on the end. Emily realises what Sebastian meant, and hopes they would be distracted by another guest to the wedding very soon. She suddenly felt Sebastian grip her hand again.

"Well, we'll see you later then," he spoke, practically dragging Emily away from his parents and over to their seats.

"Now you understand," he replied. Emily only nodded as the many guests began to take their seats and the wedding started. The ceremony was long yet beautiful, and Emily couldn't help but lean into Sebastian lovingly. He reciprocated Emily's actions by giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. They may have their troubles, but Emily still couldn't help imagining their wedding together, if they ever had one. She thought that she wanted too, but her mind could change in one night, and so could his. She dearly hoped that eventually, the abuse would stop, that it was just an early relationship phase, and that they would grow to be the perfect couple. But somewhere in her mind, she had a feeling that would never happen.

The two had many visits from friends and family during the day, all of them behaving much friendlier than the Smythe's. Emily enjoyed talking to the guests, especially Sebastian's grandparents, who made her feel incredibly welcome. Emily also enjoyed the occasional embarrassing story about Sebastian that they would tell her, including the story of the tape chair.

"He had come over to ours for the weekend," his grandma, Kathryn, started, "And he had his special little green chair". She paused to laugh at the memory, as Sebastian shook his head, but still smiling.

"For some reason, he decided to stick loads of tape on it… and then sit down," his granddad, Graham, finished. Emily laughed along with them. Kathryn took out a picture of the incident and handed it to Emily while Sebastian wasn't looking.

"You can keep this, just don't tell him I gave it to you," she smiled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Sebastian replied. Emily looked at him dotingly, and slipped the baby picture from his grandparents into her pocket.

She had not thought about the argument all day and as the celebratory fireworks began, she couldn't help but place herself delicately on his lap, and tuck herself into his chest. Sebastian wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, and they shared a loving kiss as the fireworks went off in the background. It was a picturesque moment, but Emily couldn't help but realise that one wrong word and it could all go downhill.


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I'm sorry you don't like my fanfic anon, but plenty of people write fanfics about straight people being gay, why can't i do it the other way round. I love grant and sebastian, and i just wanted to write a fanfic where he isnt gay, im sorry you find it offensive and i respect your opinion.**

**p.s. if lots of you find it offensive then i will stop, because there's no point me carrying on**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Emily and Sebastian returned to Dalton late that night. Well, it was actually more like morning when both of them walked into the room. They were luckily that Trent had recently taken up residence in a friend's dorm after his room-mate left, because if he had been asleep when the two stumbled in, they would have never heard the end of it. Trent returned occasionally, to get some of his belongings, but Emily knew that he was thinking of asking the house head to change dorms. Emily wasn't surprised. Sebastian wasn't the easiest dorm mate to live with, especially when he had a girlfriend who spent most of her nights waking up from nightmares.

Emily got undressed quickly, eager to get some rest before tomorrow; she was not a morning person. She jumped down onto the bed and tucked herself in. Compared to her lightning quick undressing, Sebastian seemed to take forever, and Emily soon found herself getting out of bed to help him undo his tie. You would have thought that from many years at a school where a tie was a compulsory part of the uniform, he would have learnt. It must have been his tiredness and slight drunkenness that made him incapable to untie it, but he accepted Emily's helpfulness gladly.

"You looked really pretty tonight," he commented as Emily fiddled with the knot around his neck. She blushed bright red and giggled, still not used to being complemented, even though they came from Sebastian on a regular basis.

"_You_ are drunk," she replied, pulling the tie from around his neck and placing it neatly on the desk. She knew he had only had a small amount to drink, especially with his parents around, but he was a lightweight. It was lucky that the last drink to push him over the edge was just before they left, otherwise she feared that she would still be at the wedding now, watching him dance drunkenly on the dance floor. It was not that she was embarrassed by his antics, rather the fact that as the night went on he would be harder to control; and more aggressive. Luckily, he was still in the dreamy, puppy like state, which he would sometimes take up when he wanted something.

"I may be drunk, but it's the truth," he answered back, finishing getting undressed and throwing himself on the bed. Emily climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his bare chest. She cherished nights like this. The nights that Sebastian would carry Emily to bed after she had fallen asleep at the desk doing work. Or when the two would stay up late talking, and be discovered the next morning asleep in each other's arms. Nights where the couple would go to bed happy and deeply in love, rather than angry and scared, desperately hoping for apologies and making up in the morning.

"I love you so much," said Sebastian, squeezing her tightly in his arms.

"I love you too Sebby," she laughed, and by the way his grip loosened around her, she could tell he was falling into a long deep sleep.

Emily awoke late the next morning, seeing that Sebastian was still asleep too. She stayed in his arms for a short while before she felt him stretch and groan.

"Hangover?" she asked, kissing him delicately on his chest.

"Yep," he sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead. Emily hopped out of bed and rinsed a cloth in cold water, then brought it back to hold to his head.

"Better?" she questioned, sitting in front of him and dabbing the cloth against Sebastian's forehead.

"A little bit," he replied, smiling softly at her. Emily got up to get dressed, but was pulled back down by Sebastian's strong arms. She landed softly into his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere," he laughed.

They slept again until the afternoon, when they were woken up by their own hunger. They both climbed out of bed and got dressed, before Sebastian ordered them both a takeaway. They spent the afternoon watching programmes form the small television on the desk in Sebastian's dorm, eating and taliking.

It was about seven when Emily got a text from Jeff. She glanced at the name, and stuffed it back in her pocket quickly. She wasn't quick enough however, and Sebastian noticed.

"Who was that?" he asked calmly, at first. Emily coughed lightly, rapidly trying to come up with a name that would not anger her boyfriend. Sebastian wasn't a patient man though, and he ended up reaching round her and pulling the phone out of her pocket. Suspiciously, he glanced at the now lit up screen. He took a moment to read it, before passing it back to Emily.

"Say no," he instructed, keeping his eye on the screen to make sure she did as he had told her. Emily took the chance to read the text herself. _Hey ems where have you been? Coming over later? X._ She sighed. She hated ignoring Jeff. It may have only been a day, but she felt incredibly bad, and didn't want to lose Jeff. She had known him most of her life, and the fact that Sebastian was keeping them apart was killing her. She didn't want to anger Sebastian, but also didn't want to upset Jeff, so typed out a quick reply: _sorry, hanging out with seb before school tomorrow x. _Emily took Sebastian's relaxation of his arm around her waist as a sign she had done well, and relaxed herself. She would talk to Jeff tomorrow after school, or maybe on the phone, but right now, she knew not to anger Sebastian. She knew that would be a stupid thing to do, and it wouldn't make anything any better.

After a couple of hours, it was time for Emily to leave; she began packing her stuff into her bag, while Sebastian whined as he always did when she left.

"Don't leave me," he moaned, rolling over onto his back on the bed so he was looking at her upside down. Emily continued putting her belongings into her bag, trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. He hated it when she left, and always made an effort to convey it to her. He watched her pack anyway. Occasionally she would have to stop to retrieve something from Sebastian which he had stolen from her bag, giving him a kiss each time as his 'fee'. Eventually she finished, and pulled the bag over her shoulder, as the two walked down to her car.

"Are you sure you'll be able to live without me?" Sebastian asked cockily as they reached the car, leaning against it and pulling her into him so that she was stood between his legs.

"I think I'll manage," she laughed, before giving him a passionate good bye kiss. Sebastian moved out of the way of the door as she climbed in, and gave one last wave before driving out of the car park and on her way to Lima.

Emily was excited to go home, it meant seeing her little sister, Jess, and having a break from Sebastian. She was even a bit excited about seeing her brother, Max; even if he treated her like she was the same age as Jess. But going home also meant seeing her mum. Her drunken mum, who rarely paid any attention to her two daughters. Emily never usually left her sister alone with her mother, out of fear that she would do something stupid; but she had made Max promise that he would stay at home as much as he could, a promise he was clearly ignoring now, as she noticed his car was gone from the drive. She arrived home eventually however, being greeted by her dog, Bella, in the garden.

"Hey Bella," Emily smiled, patting the dog lightly on its head, and walking it inside. At least Bella was happy to see her. She dumped her bag on the floor and began filling up Bella's water bowl which was empty.

"Mum?" she called out, but no-one replied, "Jess?" She heard footsteps coming towards her, and placed the bowl on the floor. She hoped for Jess, but instead she was greeted by the common drunken stupor of her mother.

"Oh, your back," she spoke, clearly not very excited to see her daughter, "I've got company, so why don't you go upstairs to see Jess?" She walked back into the living room, and Emily heard the sound of laughing. She sighed and grabbed her bag off the floor, rushing into Jess's room. She was sat on the floor playing 'Panda's' with herself when Emily walked in.

"Emily," she cried, running into her and giving her a hug. Emily laughed and picked her up, squeezing her tightly between her arms. She was glad to see she was alright, and had not been affected by her mother.

"Where's Jeff?" the 4 year old asked, as Emily put her down. Jess loved Jeff, especially because they had names very similar. Occasionally, Jeff would tease her by calling her Jeff, to which she would reply with a belated giggle and a "No Jeffy, I'm Jess, you're Jeff" every time.

"Jeff's still at school," Emily sighed, realising that her separation from Jeff would cause problems for Jess too. Jeff was a much better brother than Max would ever be. When he wasn't at Dalton, he was often at Emily's. Sebastian on the other hand had yet to meet Emily's family, even though he kept pestering her. She just had this horrible feeling that something would go wrong. That something would irritate Sebastian, or that he'd get jealous when Jess kept mentioning Jeff, or think low of her family just like his parents had. She planned to postpone it as much as possible, but knew that at one point, Sebastian would turn up at her doorstep.

After spending some time with Jess, she put her to bed, and climbed into bed herself, but didn't go to sleep. She checked her phone to see two messages. The first from Sebastian: _miss you already x_. She replied with a loving _miss you too _before reading the other. It was from Jeff. She read it out loud, "I'm coming over and you can't stop me".


	5. Chapter 5

**new chapter :D thanks for all the reviews :) p.s. if any of you are affected by any of the issues that i write about, feel free to talk to me about it, my tumblr is goaheadand-smile.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Emily barely had time to be glad that she had not got undressed yet, because there was immediate light tap on her window. She knew it was Jeff, as he always climbed on top of the garage, and walked along the roof until he came to her window. This avoided confrontation with Emily's mother, and allowed them a bit of privacy.

Emily rushed over to the window in excitement, yet with nerves. Sebastian wasn't there, but she still felt she was betraying his trust, and she knew that Jeff would start asking questions, which could lead to bad things. She opened it quietly, as Jeff jumped in, landing swiftly on her bean bag which was strategically placed beneath the window. He stood up and shook himself off, being careful not to make too much sound as he flung himself onto Emily's bed.

"What's up?" he questioned, staring at her quizzically. She was acting very out of character, and he couldn't help but have a feeling that Sebastian had something to do with it.

"Nothing, why?" Emily replied, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're being weird."

"Oh, thanks."

"Well you are, is it Sebastian?" Jeff asked. He knew he hit the nail on the head straight away. As hard as she tried, Emily wasn't the best liar, and by the way she replied, Jeff could tell it wasn't the truth that was coming from her lips.

"No, of course not, I'm just tired, it's late," Emily replied. Jeff sat up straight and looked at her.

"What did he do? Did he cheat on you?"

"No!"

"Then, what Emily?" Jeff spoke up. She hesitated before answering.

"He doesn't want me to see you anymore," Emily said. The anger began boiling up in Jeff like never before and he felt his ears going red with anger. How could he? How could he decide what Emily does? How could he choose what she could do and who with?

"That manipulating little jack-" but before Jeff could finish, Emily's phone began to ring. By the look on her face as she glanced at the screen, he could tell it was Sebastian. Emily glimpsed at Jeff pleadingly, and he knew that she was begging him to be quiet. He kept his mouth firmly shut and tried to listen in closely to the conversation.

"Hey Seb," Emily spoke. Sebastian spoke next, and Emily's phone was just loud enough so that Jeff could hear.

"Hey babe." Jeff scoffed. _Babe. He doesn't have the right to call her babe_ he thought.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Sebastian continued.

"Oh right, goodnight," Emily replied, very conscious of the fact that Jeff was listening into the conversation.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I've got to go, I need to put my sister to bed… I love you"

"I love you too." Emily was thankful that nothing inappropriate had come up in their conversation and hung up the phone.

"He can't control you, you know?" Jeff spoke immediately.

"I know," Emily replied quietly.

"Then why do you do what he says?"

"I don't have a choice."

"Of course you do!" Jeff was practically yelling now. It wouldn't be long before Emily's mum would come up, complaining about the noise. But, Emily knew that she could tell him, he wouldn't tell anyone else. She was just worried how she would do it. She took her chance and pulled up the hem of her top, to show Jeff the many bruises that had formed from Sebastian's onslaughts. It took a while for Jeff to place the pieces together in his head, but when he had, he felt literally sick.

"He did this to you?" he asked. Emily only nodded; the tears beginning to form in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Jeff moved towards her and pulled her close towards him, careful not to squeeze to tightly in fear of breaking her. The feeling inside tore him apart. His heart was breaking at the the thought, at the sight of the damage that Sebastian had caused to his best friend. He wanted nothing more than to drive straight back to Dalton and give Sebastian a taste of his own medicine, but knew that was not the right thing to do, because Emily needed him more than Sebastian's face needed his fist.

"How long?" he questioned, not looking down or letting go of her.

"A couple of months," Emily sniffed, as Jeff rocked her back and forth in his lap.

"Why didn't you tell me Emily? I could have done something about it."

"Jeff you can't tell anyone… no-one, please," Emily begged, getting a tight grip on Jeff's t shirt.

"I need to tell someone Em, we've got to tell the police, you can't be put through this anymore!"

"No Jeff, it was only a couple of times, and it would be much worse if we got the police involved, it was my fault for doing stupid things and provoking him, please Jeff, next time, I'll definitely tell you," Emily cried, wanting so very badly for Jeff to keep what she had told him to himself. Jeff mulled it over in his head. Surely he should go to the police. Everything would be over. Wouldn't it?

"If he does it one more time…"

"I promise Jeff." Emily didn't quite know if she was planning on keeping this promise; she was too scared of what Sebastian would do, and what everyone would think of her.

"This isn't your fault Em." Emily nodded, but Jeff had a feeling she didn't agree.

"I'm staying with you tonight, okay?" Jeff asked. It was a bit forward, but he did not want to leave her alone in this state. Luckily, Emily obliged. He waited while she got changed into her pyjamas, and they both snuggled down under the duvet.

"Hey, it's just like a sleepover, right?" he laughed, "Except we're not twelve year old girls." Luckily this made Emily smile, and eventually they both fell asleep.

Emily woke up the next morning alone. She was not confused, however, because she knew that it took a while to get to Dalton, and that Jeff had probably set off early in the morning. She took her time getting dressed and ready for school, before saying goodbye to Jess and her mum and heading out of the door.

Emily was rarely late for school, but today was the exception, as she had stayed up so late with Jeff the night before. She rushed into class, barely taking her seat before the teacher started talking. Her friend, Annie, leaned over the table to talk to her.

"Have fun with Sebastian?" she asked, completely oblivious to what had actually happened, and to what Sebastian could do.

"Yeh, the wedding was amazing," Emily replied, going into detail about the evening, leaving out the bit about Sebastian's parents. She felt rude to talk about them behind his back; she shouldn't be saying bad things about them to her friends.

The school day ended quickly, and soon, Emily was heading home to do some work. She found the house to be empty when she returned, so grabbed some food, and laid out all of her sheets on her desk. It wasn't long before she got a call from Jeff.

"Hello?" she answered, still jotting things down on the scrap piece of paper in front of her.

"You okay?"

"Fine."

"He hasn't done anything has he?"

"He's been at school, I haven't heard from him all day, stop worrying."

"Sorry."

"You haven't said anything to him have you?"

"Of course not, although I had a good urge to punch him in the face today in Warbler practice."

"What was he doing?" Jeff explained how Sebastian had been riling the others up, and had somehow convinced them that a confrontation with New Directions, the glee club from Emily's school, was a good idea. Until now, the Warblers and New Directions had gotten along well, the only competition being of a friendly nature. But ever since Sebastian took control, he had determined to make sure that the New Directions knew that the Warblers were in it to win.

"We're going to meet them now at the parking lot down the road from the Lima bean; I don't know whether I'm going though."

"You have to go! You need to make sure Sebastian doesn't do anything stupid," Emily pleaded. She needed Jeff to be there. First, to stop Sebastian from being his normal self, and secondly, to pass on what he had seen to her. She couldn't ask Sebastian herself, as he had not told her about what he was planning to do, so he'd figure out that she had spoken to Jeff.

"Okay, I'll go," he whined. "Bye."

"Bye," Emily replied, before hanging up and continuing her homework. But homework was hard, when all that was on her mind, was what would happen tonight. Eventually, she gave up and grabbed her keys, heading for only one place: the parking lot down the road from the Lima Bean. And she arrived just in time to see her beloved boyfriend, launch a slushie straight into the face of another.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my longest chapter, but you're getting a short one next time because i dont know what to write : and for sayhellotomylittlefriend, there will be angry/jealous sebastian in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not to keen on this chapter, but i hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you for all the reviews, it really inspires me when i hear peoples opinions on the story. I have a question for you: new chapter of bite me bitch, new chapter of stereo hearts, or new drabble? **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The screams of antagonizing pain hit Emily like a train as she watched the scene unfold before her. Blaine, an ex warbler, was on the floor, clutching his hands closely to his face while his boyfriend Kurt, another ex-warbler, attempted to comfort him. She had never seen a slushie do that much damage, and had a feeling that there wasn't just ice and red dye in that cup. She was so paralyzed with shock and fear, that she barely noticed the warblers begin to leave. They were coming straight towards her, and she only just managed to tuck herself behind a pillar. She watched as the group walked away, Sebastian leading them confidently, while Jeff lagged along behind. He risked a glance behind, and Emily saw that his face was contorted into a look of pain and sorrow, and that of longing. She knew he wanted to go comfort Blaine, to apologise for what they had done, but he didn't. He continued walking until Emily saw one last flash of the Daltons trade mark navy blue and red uniform and they had gone. Emily stayed in her spot until even the screaming stopped, and she figured that she must be alone.

As she walked towards the Lima Bean, her actions were almost robotic. She tried to make sense of what had happened in her head, but the feelings were all jumbled, as if someone had whisked it up. She ordered one to go cup of coffee and walked back to her car, not even bringing herself to start the engine. She was scared. Very scared. She knew she had to confront Sebastian, she wanted to, but it was a risk going to see him in this temper, especially if she was going to oppose him.

"Just go," she told herself out loud, turning the keys in the ignition, and setting off for Dalton. Sebastian would have probably been back for an hour by the time she got there, what with all her waiting around, which would give him a chance to calm down. But as she walked down the long, empty corridors of Dalton, she couldn't help but tell herself that it wasn't too late to turn back, to leave and never return.

Somehow, Emily ended up at Sebastian's door. She knocked twice, hoping that if she did it very gently, he wouldn't hear. But it was to no avail, as moments later, the door swung open, and Emily's scared weak self, grew even smaller. Sebastian towered over her in his rage; she could clearly see he was not happy. His tie was flung across the room, and his expression did not exactly say 'Come on in'. His face softened however when he saw Emily, but not as much as she would have liked.

"What are you doing here Em?" he sighed, rubbing his temples with his hand. There would be no loving greetings tonight. Emily walked in slowly as Sebastian shut the door behind her. She fiddled with her fingers nervously as he crossed his arms and stared at her.

"I saw what you did," she said quietly, trying not to make it seem like she was angry at him. When he did not respond, she spoke again.

"I was at the parking lot tonight."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"How did you know?" Sebastian asked loudly. Emily didn't have to reply for him to guess who it was. Sebastian's reaction was immediate. His quick paced footsteps could have woken up the inhabitants of the room below easily.

"Jeff" he stated, moving ever closer to her.

"He rang me earlier to say hello, it just came up," Emily flinched as Sebastian pinned her against the wall.

"Don't lie to me Em, he was at yours last night, wasn't he?" he yelled. When Emily didn't answer, he pushed again.

"Wasn't he?" he repeated, slamming his hand against the wall by her head.

"I'm sorry Seb," Em cried as the grip around her wrist tightened once again and he hit her hard in the stomach. The death look he was giving her made her turn away, but he roughly pulled her head around so that she was looking right into his eyes.

"No, you're not, you told me you wouldn't see him again, I only wanted to spend more time with you, and this is how you treat me?" he spat, hitting her once again in her chest. Sebastian let go and watched her fall to the floor in pain. He bent down to eye level and pulled her face up so that she was looking at him.

"Did you tell him?" he asked surprisingly calmly. Emily knew what the answer was, and she had a feeling Sebastian did too, but she answered with the only one that would keep both her and Jeff out of harm's way.

"No." Sebastian let go of her and stood up, scoffing as he did.

"Get out," he spoke, keeping his eyes locked deep into hers. "You can come back when you've sorted yourself out." Emily stood up slowly, feeling a slight pain in her stomach. She rushed out of Sebastian's room without looking back and ran down the hall, hoping not to be spotted by anyone. Luckily, it was late at night, and she made it to her car without being seen, before breaking down. She had been crying earlier, but the mad tears began to flow when she was alone. She was scared. Very scared, and she had promised Jeff that she would tell him if anything else happened. The problem was she didn't want to.

She was about to drive out of the car park and back home, when a light tap on the window startled her. Outside her car was a very wet Nick, Jeff's room-mate. Emily opened the door.

"I bet some hot chocolate and Niff cuddles will cheer you up," he smiled. He took Emily's hand as they walked into the building.

"How did you know I was in the car park?" Emily questioned, purposefully walking faster outside of Sebastian's dorm.

"I was on my way to the kitchen to get some hot chocolate when I saw you leaving. You were crying, what kind of friend would I be if I left you?" he said, as they reached room 226.

"You got me my hot chocolate yet, Duval," Jeff questioned as they entered. He was slouched in his chair at the desk, clearly studying for a test or completing some work. His Dalton blazer was placed neatly over the back of his chair, and to relax, he had taken off his tie and rolled up his sleeve. It was only when he swivelled around his chair that he noticed Emily's presence. He could see immediately that she had been crying, and he knew why. He didn't say anything in front of Nick though.

"I found this one in the car park, cheer her up while I get hot chocolate," Nick said, before walking out and closing the door behind him. As soon as Nick left the room, Jeff launched himself at Emily, pulling her into a tight hug and making soothing noises as she let the tears fall again.

"You shouldn't have gone to see him," Jeff warned, sitting her down onto his lap as he sat on the bed.

"I had to, I – I just couldn't believe he would do that… did you know about it?" Emily mumbled between sobs. Jeff shook his head, "No, I didn't even know about the slushie. Nick did, but he only knew that it was a slushie, he didn't know it was tampered, I had a word with him anyhow, I think he was just mad at Blaine leaving us for the New Directions." Emily nodded along. There was a short period of silence before Jeff spoke.

"What happened?"

Emily didn't know why, but she did something she rarely ever did. She did something that she tried not to do on a regular basis. She lied to Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>won't be updating for a while as im going on holiday, if i get a chance though i will definitely update :D<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**hope you enjoy the new chapter, i havent really got much to say, so enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Not much, he just told me to mind my own business, and then we had a little argument and I left… nothing major," Emily lied.

"Did he hit you?" Jeff questioned. The look of pain on his face was almost unbearable, and she couldn't help but lie again.

"No." Emily studied Jeff's face, and had a feeling that he wasn't convinced, but before he could continue the questioning, Nick arrived with a tray of hot chocolate.

"Figured out what's wrong yet?" Nick asked, placing the tray down on the table and taking a long sip from his drink.

"She misses her grandparents," Jeff covered, knowing full well that Emily rarely saw them. He grabbed the two untaken hot chocolates from the tray and passing one to Emily.

"Don't feel bad Em, you've got me and Jeffers," Nick comforted hopping down on the bed next to her and turning on the TV. "Now dig in, I didn't make three hot chocolates, and steal some of David's muffins for nothing."

The three relaxed and watched the TV for the rest of the morning. When Emily received a text from Sebastian, she didn't even bother to read it, and simply stuffed it back in her pocket. Luckily, neither Nick nor Jeff noticed.

The film soon finished, and Emily jumped up from in between her two friends.

"Don't leave!" Nick dramatically cried, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Sorry Nicholas, but I am_ incredibly_ tired and you two need asleep as well," Emily explained, pulling him up off the floor and giving him a hug. As she let go, she turned towards Jeff, who was waiting for her. She embraced him.

"I'll see you later," he spoke into her ear, before letting go. Emily walked out the door and headed for her car. Arriving home quicker than she thought she would, she got straight into bed and curled up into a small ball to keep herself warm. She longed for someone to be lie next to her; someone who would keep her warm and hold her close. She did not know who this was. It couldn't have been Sebastian, because right now, she couldn't have been as far away from him.

Emily was on the brink of being completely sleep, when her phone began to ring. Of course it was Sebastian, and yet again, she pressed reject. She was more scared yet angry at him than she had ever been, and even though she felt confident in ignoring him, she had a small feeling that she would crawl back to him sooner or later.

When Emily returned home from school that Friday, she was greeted with another unwelcoming and drunken 'hello' from her mother, a bombardment of licks from Bella, and a hug from Jess. She started on her homework straight away, hoping it would distract her mind from other things. She seemed to finish her homework in next to no time, so she walked into Jess's room and began to entertain her. Emily made up stories for her, she played games, and she even did Jess's hair in a fancy braid. Jess fell asleep quickly, but not before demanding a good night hug and kiss. Emily complied gladly, before heading into her room and falling straight to sleep.

Emily was awoken the next morning by someone nudging her gently and saying her name softly. As she began to open her eyes, the stranger kissed her on the head gently and got into the bed next to her. She reached out for him desperately and snuggled into his chest before she realised what she was doing, and pulled away quickly, almost falling out of the bed.

Sebastian was lay next to her, in a plain t shirt and jeans. He looked very casual compared to his Dalton uniform, and his hair was not gelled down, but lay flat and slightly messy on his head. He had an expression on his face that Emily could not express in words, but she knew it was something between relief and amusement. Whatever it was, Emily didn't like it.

"I'm sorry baby," he spoke, reaching out to brush Emily's cheek with his thumb. She flinched at his touch, but stayed still on the side of her bed, not daring to move or make a sound.

"I was a jerk okay… I need you." Emily still did not reply. The image of Sebastian throwing the slushie into Blaine's face flashed into her mind, but she knew he didn't feel any regret for that.

"What about Blaine?" she spoke quietly. Sebastian looked down, and mumbled, "He has to have surgery." Surgery. Sebastian, her boyfriend, had intentionally caused someone to have surgery. Emily's fear washed away, and was replaced by anger as she looked at Sebastian in repulsion.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I just felt really competitive… it wasn't meant for him, it was meant for that Kurt Hummel" Sebastian said, looking back up and scowling as he said Kurt's name. _Like that makes it any better_ Emily thought.

"I regret what I did Em. To you and to Blaine. I was stupid and this week has been terrible without you. Please forgive me." Sebastian shuffled closer to her and embraced her, which Emily had no choice to comply with, in fear of falling of the bed. She winced slightly as he hugged her tightly around the waist, where the bruises that had formed on Monday night were still paining her.

Sebastian noticed and moved away from her, but slid down so that he was in line with her chest. He lifted up the hem of her top, where he noticed the marks of his doing. He looked up at her lovingly, as if the marks were not made by him, before kissing her stomach gently. If he was trying to be romantic, it wasn't working. Emily couldn't help but feel disgusted as he continued to kiss up her stomach, along her arm, and up to her neck, eventually ending on her lips. They kissed for a few more minutes, before Emily plucked up the courage to pull away. Sebastian pulled her back possessively though, and continued kissing her, but she pulled away again, and Sebastian finally got the hint.

He nodded subtly and climbed out of the bed.

"Do you want to go get some coffee? Or to the movies? Anything you want," he asked. "I'll take you shopping." Emily knew he was trying to buy her, so shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm really tired, I think I'm just going to go back to sleep," Emily answered, faking a yawn. She hoped that he would give up and leave, but it was to no avail.

"I'll stay with you then," Sebastian answered, pulling off his t-shirt over his head and discarding it on the floor. Emily inwardly sighed. He pulled her into his chest and kissed her gently on the head. He quickly fell asleep, but Emily stayed awake, rigid in his arms. It wasn't just the thought of Sebastian that was bothering her; it was a new thought that had just occurred in her mind. Had he met her mum? How else would he have gotten in? Why didn't he ask about her? Or did he just let himself in? Maybe he even climbed along the roof like Jeff did. No, Sebastian wasn't clever enough. Whatever way he got in, Emily would make sure not to bring it up; she definitely did not want to talk about her mum or Jeff.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that this took so long, and its really not that exciting and a little bit rushed at the end, but i am so busy with exams and coursework, so i'm really sorry :'( enjoy it anyway**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Wake up sleepy head," Sebastian greeted Emily when they awoke that evening. She ignored his request, and simply nestled more into his chest, hoping that he would give up and leave her alone. Sebastian however had other plans, and rolled over so that he had Emily pinned down beneath his grasp.

"Wake up. Or I'll tickle you," he threatened jokingly. Emily kept her eyes firmly shut, and shook her head slowly. Sebastian moved his hand to her hip, before remembering the marks that he had seen the night before, and letting go of her. Emily felt the loss of presence, and opened her eyes immediately. Sebastian was sat on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. Emily placed her arm around him as he shook slightly.

"I'm so sorry Emily," he spoke quietly, his head still placed in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Seb-"

"No, Emily." He looked up from his hands, and Emily could clearly see he was crying, something that she had never witnessed from Sebastian before. "Why do you forgive me? Why do you let me hurt you?" Emily did not answer. Partly because she didn't know the answer, and partly because she was in shock at the words coming out of Sebastian's mouth.

"I love you so much Em, but when I get mad… I don't know what comes over me. I hate myself for what I do to you."

"Seb… you know I love you, we all have our problems."

"I can understand why you spend so much time with Jeff." Hayley looked down at her hands guiltily, before placing a gentle arm around his shoulder. She never expected much from Sebastian, but she would never have expected an apology, especially such a heartfelt one. Her heart was breaking at the sight of him.

"Sebastian, look at me," Emily paused while Sebastian's watery eyes rose to meet hers. "I love you, no matter what; we can get through this… together." Sebastian nodded. He pulled Emily onto his lap, delicately crying out the last of his tears onto her chest as she slowly fell asleep in her arms.

Emily sprung awake. She looked to her left to see that Sebastian was in fact not crying, and she was not asleep on his lap. She ruffled her hair slightly in annoyance. _It was just a dream _she thought _Just a stupid dream._ Emily began to get mad with herself for thinking up such a stupid dream; Sebastian would never apologise, it would be like this forever, or at least until they broke up. She had clung onto the hope that everything would be perfect in the end, so much that she had begun to dream about it, as if it would ever come true.

Quietly, Emily snuck out of the bed and put on some clothes, before walking downstairs, into the living room. Jess and her mother, who seemed sober, were watching the television. She joined them on the couch, glad that her mother was not in her normal state, especially with Sebastian around. But her mother was not quiet for long.

"My friends told me that a boy visited you last night," Emily's mum questioned. _Where was she? Obviously passed out on the sofa _Emily thought to herself.

"Who is he?" her mother asked, keeping her eyes fixated on the television. Cara was about to make up an excuse, before Jess answered for her.

"It was Jeff wasn't it!" Jess yelled excitedly. "Is he still here?" Emily wished silently that Sebastian was still asleep. Jess had yelled loud enough to wake him up.

"No, Jess it wasn't Jeff, it was Sebastian."

"Who's Sebastian?" they both questioned.

"My… boyfriend."

"You? You have a boyfriend?" Emily's mother smirked hurtfully. Emily tried to ignore her.

"Can I be friends with him?" And with that one comment from Jess, Emily felt an overwhelming urge of maternal instinct, one that she had carried most of her life for Jess, and one that made her want to protect her in any way… from anything.

"No!" she shouted uncontrollably.

"Come on Emily, we're not that bad, invite him round," her mother said, fixing her eyes back onto the television.

"Um, well, he's already here."

"He slept over?"

"I'm sorry."

"You know the rules Emily," her mother spoke harshly.

"Nothing happened." Emily's mother shook her head and sighed.

"Look, wake him up and bring him down for breakfast." Emily stood up annoyed and stormed upstairs to her room where Sebastian was still asleep. Emily tip-toed over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking at him now, she felt much less hate towards him. He had shown regret earlier at what he'd done, and maybe now, after seeing the results of his violence, he would really change. She shook him softly and called out his name. He groaned and rolled over onto his back, before rubbing his eyes and sighing.

"Morning," he laughed, pulling her down onto his chest. He kissed her passionately as he rubbed his hand along her hip.

"Ewwww," Jess spoke from the corridor. Emily looked up and laughed at her sister's innocence. She rolled off of her boyfriend, who seemed slightly intrigued by the small girl.

"Jess, this is Sebastian. Say hello," Emily explained. Sebastian swung his legs out of the bed and sat up. Jess studied the new boy in front of her, before coming to one very child-like conclusion.

"He's naked," she explained to Emily, as if she could not see the topless boy herself. Emily and Sebastian laughed, before Emily indicated to Sebastian that he should take the first move.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian, what's your name?"

"Jess… Can we be friends?"

"Of course," Sebastian smiled, sliding out of the bed and squatting to her level. He looked at her in an intriguing let slightly patronizing way, sort of how he looked at Emily sometimes.

"Say goodbye Jess. Sebastian needs to get ready," Emily explained, and without thinking, Jess tackled Sebastian into a large hug, before running out of the room. Sebastian chuckled, before standing up and stretching his long muscular arms above his head. It surprised Emily to see him so calm and gentle around Jess, but she knew that she was going to like this new Sebastian… if he was going to change.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian smirked seductively. He pulled her firmly into his chest and kissed her passionately. Emily complied happily, without a care in the world.

"I love you so much Emily. I've changed, I promise. I'll never hurt you again." Sebastian cooed as the two parted, still staying in each other's arms. "Now, how about tomorrow, I take my favourite girl to Breadstix for a lovely meal?" Emily nodded delicately. Gleefully, Sebastian kissed her once more, before putting his shirt back on.

The two walked slowly downstairs, where they were greeted by the delighted (sense the sarcasm) presence of Emily's mother.

"You must be Sebastian," she smiled sweetly, offering out her hand for a handshake. "I'm Sarah, Emily's mom." Emily looked to the left and to the right, desperate to get out of the conversation. Sebastian was about to greet Emily's mother when she interrupted him.

"Mom, Sebastian's a bit busy; he needs to get back to Dalton he's got a lot of studying to do." And with that she dragged him out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**You probably all hate me for not updating for****_ ages_****, and i'm so sorry, but here it is. Hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think. What do ****_you_**** want to happen? **

**P.S. I love you all for sticking with my procrastinating!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9<span>**

Sebastian and Emily arrived at Dalton a while later. Sebastian had questioned Emily about her haste to leave the house, but she simply brushed it off and made up an excuse, so it was forgot about for the rest of the journey. Sebastian didn't even question her as they returned to his room, mostly because the pairs lips were locked in a passionate embrace as they lay on the bed. They kissed for a few minutes, before Emily felt the sudden need to stop. The pair parted, and Emily sat back, almost like clockwork. She didn't want to go any further in fear of pressured by Sebastian. The day had been perfect so far, almost too perfect.

Sebastian looked at Emily quizzically as she sat delicately on his lap. Emily returned the look, but with a slight hint of fear in her eyes. Sebastian must have noticed this, as instead of pulling her back forcefully and lustfully, he simply laid her gently against his chest. It was unlike him to be so calm. He stroked Emily's hair gently as her eyes closed, and soon they fell asleep.

"Come on Seb, you know this," Emily spoke. The pair were currently sat in a private corner of the school library, opposite each other around a small table. Emily was quizzing Sebastian on the English Civil War, but he was much more interested in playing footsie under the table.

"The battle of… Waterloo?" Sebastian questioned, clearly knowing the answer he had offered was wrong.

"No, that was Napoleon Bonaparte," Emily answered, flipping the pages of the giant textbook she was currently reading impatiently. "The battle of Edgehill was the correct answer." Sebastian kept quiet for a while, before leaning far back in his chair.

"I'm bored," he whined like a small child. "We've been here since 10."

"I don't care, you need to pass this history exam, and I'm helping you whether you like it or not."

"Fine, next question." Emily continued quizzing Sebastian until she suddenly felt a presence watching her. Slyly, she looked up slowly from her book, as Sebastian luckily closed his eyes in concentration. Good job as well, because Jeff was stood across the room, book in hand, and his eyes boring into Emily's like daggers, filled with hurt, yet anger. To Emily, it looked as if he was about to walk over , and she was right; Jeff was poised to step forward, but as Emily shook her head pleadingly, he smiled falsely and walked straight out of the library. He thought they were finally over; they hadn't seen each other in over a week. But there they sat, closer than ever. And it hurt.

Emily did not see Jeff again until Tuesday evening. She had rushed over to his dorm shortly after Sebastian had finished in the library, telling him that she was going to get something out of her car to avoid detection. But when the door of dorm 153 opened, Emily was met by Nick, and not Jeff.

On Tuesday night, Emily was attempting to find a way of entertaining herself. Sebastian was staying at school, first with warbler practice, and then with studying. Emily's mother had gone out drinking with her friends, like she did every night, and Jess was staying at a friend's house for the night. Max, of course, was absent, and Emily had not seen him for about a week.

Emily's room was lit darkly with her bedside and desk lamps, and the moonlight outside did little to illuminate the room. Her computer was quietly playing a collection of her songs, creating an atmosphere that Emily greatly enjoyed. A collection of her books were laid out on her carpeted bedroom floor, as she attempted to choose one to read. She finally picked up a copy of 'To Kill a Mockingbird', one of her favourite books. Sure, it was old fashioned, and not her usual style of reading, but she loved it nonetheless. She rolled over on to her back, and opened the book, skipping the foreword and contents page. She had just read the first sentence, when behind her she heard the sound of footsteps on tiles, before a loud thud, as the intruder entered her room. She sighed loudly.

"It would be polite to knock," she sighed, putting the book on her chest and looking up above her at her tall, blond friend. He wore his Dalton uniform, minus the tie and blazer, and on his wrist, Emily smiled as she noticed the friendship bracelet she had made him. She stood up to face him.

"What happened?" Jeff sighed. "Why did you get back with him? You were finally free!" He gazed at her sadly, desperate for her to realise what she had done wrong. Emily sat on her bed reproachfully.

"He regrets what he did Jeff."

"And he told you this?" Jeff yelled, getting angrier with every second. He remained stood in front of Emily.

"Yes, he did. He apologised for what he did to me and Blaine."

"Blaine has to have surgery Em! Surgery! Because of him. You can't stay with him, it's too dangerous. One day, he'll get out of control, and he'll hurt you. Badly. And I can't do anything about it." Jeff waved his arms about madly.

"Well it's not down to you, is it Jeff? I'm not a child. He's not going to hurt me anymore."

"And I suppose he told you this too, did he? Got down on his knee, begged you to take him back, offered to take you out for the day?" Emily shook her head at the accuracy of Jeff's suggestion, but she still refused to believe him.

"He saw what he did to me. He saw…" Emily trailed off thinking about the bruises and scars that constantly reminded her of him.

"And then he kissed you all better, telling you he would never hurt you again? Well you just wait Em, tomorrow, you'll come crying to me, because he's hurt you yet again, and I won't do anything about it." Emily watched Jeff with sadness. He was making things difficult for her. Neither Jeff nor Sebastian wanted her to see the other, and she didn't know what to do.

"Get out," Emily said quietly, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her face. She looked down at the carpet as Jeff scoffed, and when she looked up again, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was really hard to write, especially the end, so im really sorry if i havent done it justice, and you find it boring, because i do to. but what can you do? enjoy everyone, i love you all x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"I'm just coming in to the car park now," Emily said as she spoke to Sebastian on the phone. She was going to stay the weekend with Sebastian at Dalton again, and unlike previous weekends, she wasn't that worried. Things had been perfect with Sebastian the past week. There had been no arguments, no jealousy, and most importantly, no violence. Emily almost thought it was too good to be true. Except for the fact that she had lost her best friend in the process. She hadn't seen Jeff since the argument, and she felt a slight bit of regret, but she was still mad at him.

"I'll be up in a minute, love you," Emily spoke to Sebastian, before hanging up and placing her phone into her bag. It was then that she noticed the familiar figure, sat on the front steps of Dalton, staring straight at her. It may have been dark, but she knew that blond hair anywhere.

"Hey," Jeff said, standing up from the floor and rubbing his hands together. He stuffed them nervously in his pockets as Emily stopped in front of him. Emily didn't know how long he had been waiting there, but she had a feeling it had been a while.

"Hey," Emily replied, crossing her arms across her chest. Suddenly, all her anger was pushed to the back of her mind as she stared at the regretful and sorrow expression on her friends face.

"I'm sorry," Jeff spoke quietly, looking down at the floor and back up again. He had been thinking a lot about the argument that the two had had the previous weekend, and it was eating away at him. He wanted the best for her, he couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt by Sebastian, but he was selfish, and wanted her for him. He wanted his friend back. He wanted her, and if that meant getting her away from Sebastian, even better.

"I'm sorry too Jeff, but you have to believe me, he's changed, he won't hurt me again," Emily replied, but as she spoke, she couldn't help but glance up to the large oak doors of Dalton nervously.

"Has he said you can see me again?" Jeff questioned hopefully, rubbing a hand over his neck. Emily looked down guiltily. The truth was, the subject of Jeff had not come up for a while, and Emily was hoping to keep it that way.

"Just give him time Jeff, I'll talk to him about it soon," Emily said, causing Jeff to shake his head in annoyance. It was unlikely that she'd ever talk to him, and if she did, Sebastian would say no. He would never change his mind. Irritated, Jeff rubbed his face.

"I better go, you don't want to be caught talking to me," Jeff said bitterly. He hugged her lightly, before walking off towards Dalton.

"Jeff, wait," Emily called after him, but he had already disappeared into the brightly lit front hall of the building. Emily sighed loudly in exasperation, before following in his footsteps into the private school, and walking towards her boyfriend's dorm. There was no point following Jeff, he needed time alone.

"Hey Seb," Emily said, her mind elsewhere as she hugged her boyfriend in greeting. She didn't notice the displeased look on his place, as he shut the door behind her. Neither did she notice his clenched fists, turning red with the pressure.

"So," Sebastian started, turning to Emily as she sat on his bed. "What took you so long? You were in the car park for about fifteen minutes." Emily froze like a deer in headlights. She could see in his eyes that he knew she had been talking to Jeff. But maybe, this was an excellent chance to bring up the subject. He was angry, that was obvious, but maybe if she explained that she was telling Jeff that Sebastian had changed, he would feel guilt tripped in to calming down.

"I was talking to Jeff," Emily replied, quickly continuing speaking as she saw him begin to become more aggravated. "I told him about how you'd changed, about how you didn't hurt me anymore."

Sebastian's fists relaxed as Emily spoke. There had been a couple of times the past week when he had become angry at something, but he had controlled himself. If he was alone he would take it out on a nearby pillow, but he kept it cooled down when Emily was near. He told himself that by keeping himself calm, he kept Emily eating out of his hand. It may have been hard, but seeing the look of happiness in Emily the past week had helped him. That was until he saw her with Jeff. If there was one thing he valued, it was loyalty, and Emily had betrayed his trust. And that made him very angry.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the school, Nick and Jeff were in their dorm room. A film was playing on the TV, but Nick knew that Jeff wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was staring in to space, eyes locked on a blank space of wall in front of his bed. Nick had questioned him on what had happened between him and Emily, but Jeff had only brushed it off; Nick was still oblivious between what was going on between Sebastian and Emily.<p>

It was about eleven o'clock when there was a light knock on the door, causing Nick to get up and answer it seen as though Jeff was a million miles away. When Nick opened the door he failed to see the fear and sadness in Emily's eyes, and he greeted her with a jolly hug.

"Hey Em," he smiled. "What can I help you with?" At the mention of her name, Jeff's head flew up, he couldn't see her from his position on his bed, but he could see Nick talking to her.

"Is Jeff here?" she asked timidly, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest and rubbing her left arm with her right hand. Nick looked behind him to Jeff wondering whether his friend wanted to see her. From what he'd learnt, they weren't exactly happy with each other. Jeff thought about what he had said the weekend before. _'You'll come crying to me, because he's hurt you yet again, and I won't do anything about it.' _He remembered his harsh words; he wasn't going to give in so easily. He told her this would happen, and he would stick by his judgement.

"I'm not here," he mouthed to Nick, turning his gaze to the film playing on the screen and finally paying attention. It was harsh, but he was mad at her stupidity. He was mad at her for ignoring him. This was a perfect 'I told you so' moment. Nick turned back to Lucy reproachfully.

"He's not here," Nick replied. His words were crueller than he meant. But Emily was no fool; it was obvious that Jeff was there, even though she could not see him.

"Jeff, please," she begged, ignoring Nick. Jeff kept his eyes intent on the screen, fighting the urge to reply. He tried to focus on the film; how the lighting reflected the joyfulness of the scene, how his grandfather had the same car as the one in the film, bar any large scratches and dents from previous escapades. But it wasn't working too well. Her voice was broken, he could tell, but he was determined not to give in. Maybe then she'd learn her lesson. But this wasn't like Jeff, and even he knew that.

Nick gave her a sympathetic smile when there was no reply, and she was about to give up hope, when Jeff appeared in the room behind Nick. His eyes wandered over her with guilt and worry, and a small reassuring smile appeared on his face when he noticed the fear in her eyes. He enveloped her in a crushing hug, causing her to burst in to tears. Jeff knew she was terrified, which scared him too. Emily was crying in front of Nick, and Jeff dreaded to think what Sebastian could have possibly done to break her down like this.

Nick seemed to notice that he should leave the two alone, and so he suggested that he should stay the night at David's dorm. Emily made to protest, it wasn't really her place to throw Nick out of his own room; but Jeff nodded before she could speak. Nick grabbed a few of his things, patted Jeff lightly on the back, and disappeared out of the room.

"I should have listened to you Jeff. I should have listened to you," Emily repeated as she cried in to his chest. Jeff's hopes rose as he realised that this may be the end of Emily and Sebastian; the end of the pain, for Emily and for Jeff. And maybe the end of Sebastian. Jeff had promised not to tell anyone, but maybe now that they were over, they could finally both be rid of him. He would do his time for what he had done. But right now Jeff tried to focus on his broken best friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jeff asked, as Emily's cries died out and she calmed down. Her tears had stained Jeff's plaid shirt, but he was not bothered.

"Jeff, I'm scared," Emily whispered, gripping Jeff's shirt tightly between her fingers.

"It's alright. I'm here, shhh…" Jeff comforted, leading Emily to his un-made bed and sitting her down next to him. She pulled her legs up to her chest timidly, and laid her head on her knees. Jeff watched her worriedly for a moment. Her eyes seemed emptier than they had ever been. It was as if Sebastian had taken the life out of her.

"What has he done to you Emily? Are you hurt?" Jeff asked, glancing at her nervously and looking for any signs of serious harm. From what Jeff knew, Sebastian had never caused any worse than a couple bruises and scratches, and a damaged mind of course, but Jeff feared that what Sebastian had done was far worse than any before.

"I can't Jeff, I can't," Emily cried, fixating her eyes carpeted floor of the Dalton dorm room.

"Yes, you can, you can tell me. Sebastian's not going to hurt you anymore. Tell me," Jeff comforted, wrapping a tight arm around her shoulders. Emily's eyes looked deep in to Jeff's as he smiled at her reassuringly. However, his eyes reflected his true feelings; they were full of dread and fear, yet not anger. Something that would change in a matter of seconds.

The first time Emily spoke, Jeff heard perfectly well, but he refused to believe that the words he had heard were correct.

"What did you say?" he questioned, staring at her with great disbelief, willing her words to be wrong.

"He raped me."

* * *

><p><strong>i know its really fudging obvious, but im not very good at ideas so this was the best i had haha<strong>

**i might also be thinking of doing a sequel, because theres only about ... 5 chapters left... maybe, im not sure. i do have an idea for this sequel, but its quite vague, so who knows?**

**and lastly, if you would like a one shot with any warbler or member of r5, feel free to message me on my wattpad account user/rikerlynchlove . thank you so much for reading guys, and coping with my rubbish updating schedule :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am literally the worst updater in the world and i am really sorry. This chapter has a flashback to the events that happened with Sebastian. I hope i did it justice. Slight M, has slight graphicness and cursing. enjoy peepz.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Tell me you're joking?" Jeff begged as he watched Emily dejectedly. What Sebastian had done was unthinkable. He truly was a monster. Jeff slowly shuffled closer to EEmily and wrapped her in his arms. He was suddenly full of emotions. Sadness, as he watched his best friend cry silently next to him; fear, as he realised what Sebastian was capable of doing and anger. No-one should be able to hurt Emily like that and get away with it.

He stood up immediately and stormed towards the door, one person in mind. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around to Emily. His hands were beginning to clench into fists as he got himself worked up, and his eyes, though unintentionally, were boring into Emily's angrily.

"Is he still there?" he asked, looking to the floor and back up again, his body leaning slightly towards Emily. He didn't mean too, but it was scaring Emily to see him like this. He was angry, very angry, and in the state she was in, it terrified her.

"Jeff…" she spoke, trying to calm him down. It came out as a quiet plea.

"Is he still there Emily?" Jeff asked, louder than expected. Emily watched him fearful. Jeff wasn't usually like this, but she could tell he was livid. After what had just happened, even Jeff could panic her. Jeff sighed loudly as he realised he was frightening her, before walking over to the bed and sitting by her side. He looked down at Emily's hand, before gently slipping his into hers.

"I'm sorry. Just… just tell me what he did," Jeff said, staring at their interwoven hands nervously.

_ Sebastian stepped slowly towards me as I watched him. I was scared. The look on his face wasn't that of forgiveness. I was foolish to believe that he could change. A young, foolish, in-love teenager. Jeff was right. But I was too naïve and ignorant to listen._

_ "I told you never to talk to him again," Sebastian spoke maliciously, pulling me up so I was standing in front of him. I tried not to resist, it wouldn't have made the situation any better. Now eye level, Sebastian could come closer to my face and manipulate me even more, just by the cold deep look of his eyes._

_ "I'm sorry, Sebastian. Please, I'm sorry," I repeated the same reply I used every time I was in this situation. It was the only one I knew, the only one that I thought would give me any chance. But it never did._

_ Sebastian strong hands wrapped around my biceps, holding them tightly. I assumed it was to stop me running away. It wasn't like I was going to, I wouldn't even make it too the door before he'd reach me. Besides, I was too scared as to what he'd do to me if I tried. _

_ "After all I've done for you; I treated you like a fucking princess. You were mine. And then I asked for one thing in return… One thing. And now, you're with Jeff behind my back. You fucking whore," Sebastian spat, pushing me down on to the bed behind me. The soft mattress provided good cushioning for what could have been a painful fall, but his previous grip on my arm would result in bruising soon enough. Sebastian followed me down on to the bed, pinning me between his knees before I had chance to shuffle away. He straddled me as the water began to form at the corner of my eyes, a pure sign of the fear I was feeling. I tried to push the thought of what Sebastian could do next out of my mind. He couldn't; he wouldn't. He wasn't like that. I love him, he loves me. He would never even try. _

Emily paused her speech and glanced at Jeff nervously. A part of her didn't want to continue; should she really be telling her best friend about this? But another part of her wanted to let it all out, wanted to tell someone and be free of the pain it had caused her. She had never described to anyone what Sebastian had done to her. Jeff had only seen a couple of bruises and assumed, to which Emily had agreed. But this was different. And it helped. Jeff, sensing that she needed support, squeezed her hand tightly, urging her to continue.

_ "So Emily, tell me, did you let him touch you?" Sebastian questioned angrily. I was too scared to ever let Sebasatian touch me like he wanted. But he usually respected that, although with a bit of irritation. But now, he was straddling me as I lay beneath him, and I felt incredibly vulnerable. His grip on my arms was tightening with every second, and my arm was beginning to pain me much more._

_ "Jeff's just a friend Seb. He never touched me, I swear," I whimpered beneath him, my struggling no match for his strength._

_ "Don't fucking lie!" he yelled, leaning towards my face, so his forehead was almost touching mine. It was strange how a usually romantic position could terrify me so much. His eyes stared into mine furiously, and for a moment I saw a flicker of a cruel idea forming in the back of his mind. His hand quickly slid down towards my jeans, and all too quickly he was touching me. I began to scream, but Sebastian's hand quickly clamped over my mouth. I bit into it harshly. I wouldn't let him do this to me. He pulled his hand away and slapped me hard across the face._

_ "You'll shut your mouth or Jeff will be getting what he deserves," Sebastian threatened. I gulped. I definitely didn't want Sebastian touching Jeff. He may give me some bumps and bruises, and mental scarring, but I knew that Sebastian was capable of putting Jeff in hospital. I stayed silent, thinking of anything but Sebastian as he constantly insulted me and harassed me. I was more terrified than I had ever been. I just wanted to go home; away from here, away from Sebastian._

Emily stopped the story, fearing to go on any further. The events that came afterwards were already beginning to play in her head, like a scary movie. She had never been more scared in her life during those moments. But it had knocked some sense into her. Sebastian was not safe, and now Emily realised that. Jeff was speechless in a mixture of shock and disgust. Of course Emily had not gone into as much detail as her mind had, it wasn't necessary, Jeff got the idea anyway.

"Your arm, does it still hurt?" Jeff asked worriedly. Emily nodded her head lightly and continued to stare at the blank space on the wall in front of her. It was as if Sebastian was in front of her, still taunting her even now. After all Sebastian had put her through in the past, she still put up a strong façade, but now Jeff witnessed her crumbling apart in front of him, wasting away.

Jeff's arm slid delicately under her legs, while the other supported her back, and he pulled her on to his lap. He held her in his arms for a moment, just comforting her and keeping her close. He looked at her tear stained face glumly.

"Listen to me Em. This is not your fault; he had no right to hurt you like that. And I promise he'll never touch you again." Jeff allowed Emily to nuzzle her face in to his neck affectionately, and he reciprocated by rubbing her back slowly and softly, as a calming gesture. Jeff watched her wistfully. Never had he seen such a heart breaking sight. Emily looked up at him, and that's when he realised it was now or never. He needed her to know. She needed to know she was loved. She was wanted. By him. And with the most passion and love he could muster, Jeff kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>oh god all my endings are so rubbish :( hope to update quicker this time, but we all know its not going to happen, i'll try.<strong>


End file.
